<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 7th school mystery, Futaba Sana by Kermit_the_frog_kun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481448">The 7th school mystery, Futaba Sana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermit_the_frog_kun/pseuds/Kermit_the_frog_kun'>Kermit_the_frog_kun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Toilet bound Hanako-kun au, Yeah pretty much my brainrot together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermit_the_frog_kun/pseuds/Kermit_the_frog_kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you heard of the 7 school mystery ? You must have heard ! One of them is named, Hanako-san.</p>
<p>A young pink haired girl walked in the bathroom, knocked to the door, hoping for a wish when she did a fateful meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Futaba Sana &amp; Tamaki Iroha, Futaba Sana/Tamaki Iroha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 7th school mystery, Futaba Sana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well huh that's my very first fanfic, I was bored in class sooo yeah hope u enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have you heard of the 7 mysteries of the school ? You must have heard of them ! 7 rumours well known in school. One of them is called, Hanako-san.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                A young girl with long pink hair, standing in front of the bathroom. Shaking, she knocks the door and repeat :</p>
<p>                - Hanako-san, Hanako-san, Hanako-san, are you there ?</p>
<p>No sound, not even the birds cry can be heard in the room. She sights in relief, of course such a stupid rumour can’t be real. Her face showed disappointment, and a sad smile appeared on her face. Her last hope was gone, but she should have expected that, everyone knew such things as ghosts don’t exist ! At least that what she thought.</p>
<p>As she moved back, she felt something on her shoulder. Time felt like stopping, she was shivering when she delicately turned her head to see a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>                - Have you called me … ?</p>
<p>She brutally turned back and felt, covering her ears, closing her eyes and screaming as loud as she can. Her scream resonated in the room and the young ghost tried to calm her.</p>
<p>                - Wow, calm down, calm down. I’m not here to hurt you. I just answered to your call.</p>
<p>The pink haired girl without any breathes stopped screaming, opened her eyes to see a young girl with green twin tails. Her uniform was old, but it was from her school. Everything was blur until she finally came back to her senses. She got up quickly.</p>
<p>                - W- who are you ?!</p>
<p>                - I’m Hanako-san ! The 7<sup>th</sup> school mystery ! You’ve called me for a reason, right ?</p>
<p>                - B-but ghost aren’t real ! Y-yeah, they don’t exist, I’m probably dreaming !</p>
<p>She pinched her cheek. It was real, she wasn’t dreaming ! The green haired ghost looked at her with confusion in her look. Making the girl realized she haven’t introduced herself yet.</p>
<p>                - T-that’s right, I’m sorry. My name is Iroha Tamaki, and I called you because I have something to ask you</p>
<p>                - Oh ? And what is it ?</p>
<p>                - P-Please save my little sister Ui !</p>
<p>Her words echoed in the room as it went silent. Nobody moved or said anything until Iroha continued.</p>
<p>                - She’s very sick and won’t survive if she doesn’t get better, so please save her… You are my last hope.</p>
<p>                - You know such a request can’t be done without anything in return, and it will be pricy.</p>
<p>Iroha looked down, of course this wouldn’t be so easy, miracle doesn’t happen like that ! Yet she didn’t feel discouraged and looked back to the young ghost.</p>
<p>                - I’m ready for anything, even if it means my sacrifice. I just want Ui to survive.</p>
<p>                - Anything you said … ? Well then ! I can grant your wish, but in exchange, you will exchange with your life !</p>
<p>Iroha shivered in fear. It was her last hope to save her little sister, but Hanako-san words scared her until she continued.</p>
<p>                - Perfect timing ! I always needed an assistant !</p>
<p>Her words resonated in the pink haired girl as she felt in relief. Tears came down her face.</p>
<p>                - I’m sorry, I was acting tough but, I was really scared.</p>
<p>                - Then it’s all good, the contract has been made ! Your wish has been granted and you are now my assistant. By the way, you can just call me Sana, it was my name   when I was still human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iroha and Sana looked at each other as the light shined throught the window, without realizing how fateful this meeting was and what was going to happen to them next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>